Pity & Fear MerlinMab Part Two
by Libitine
Summary: When Mab pays Merlin a visit in the garden, his mind spirals out of focus.


He was daydreaming again. He always resorted to his daydreams when Frik's endless talk became boring; and it did often. Merlin was standing in the Forest to the Night, ready to launch a frighteningly sharp arrow into the air as Frik instructed him on how to do so, and the importance of reserving magic when it comes to battle . . . blah blah blah.

He was dreaming about sex, naturally. He was dreaming about sex with Nimue, and how throughout the act she could slowly, gradually turn into Mab. First, her green eyes would sharpen into Mab's gem-like green wolf eyes. Then, her auburn hair would turn raven black, to accompany her nails. Her skin would pale and become porcelain white. Everything else would fall into place until Mab lay with him.

"Master Merlin are you paying an ounce of attention to what I am saying?" Frik said to the boy. He was becoming increasingly annoyed with Merlin's lack of cooperation and Mab was growing more and more impatient with his lack of progress by the minute.

"Yes, um, what were you saying?" Merlin replied quickly, the fantasy gone from his mind.

Frik sighed. "Please release the arrow, Master Merlin."

Merlin hesitated. What had Frik said earlier about shooting the arrow? He couldn't remember. . . Ah! That had been the few minutes Mab was with them. She was wearing that violet dress that he loved, the one with the chain that accentuated her breasts. It had this translucent thing about it too, which only made it easier to fantasize about her.

"Master Merlin," Frik said softly. "The arrow, if you please."

Merlin shook his head, clearing his mind of thoughts of Mab. He had to give this shot good effort so Frik wouldn't suspect he wasn't listening. He pulled back on the bow and released the arrow. His heart leapt as the arrow left the bow, but alas, it simply landed at his feet. His head turned to see a gaggle of faeries in a nearby tree, pointing and laughing at him. He flushed and picked up the arrow from the ground.

Frik held his head. Merlin was making no progress in either the magic, or weaponry department and he was the one who was punished by the Queen. "Alright," He said finally, cleaning his glasses off on his black robe. "Obviously, my teachings aren't helping you with this. Maybe Her Majesty could be of some help?"

Merlin paled. If Mab came, his attention would only be driven further away. He started to protest, but Frik stopped him by nodding in agreement. "Yes, Madame would be able to help." He said with a smile.

There was a small clap of thunder and a flash of light and Mab appeared, looking somewhat aggravated at being called to attend Merlin's lessons. She narrowed her eyes at Fri, who shuddered. "Um, Madame?" The gnome said shakily. "Well, hmm, I have been trying to get Master Merlin to progress in archery, but my teachings aren't, how should we say, helping him. I thought, perhaps, maybe you could help us?" He smiled awkwardly at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Because I don't already have things to do, Frik?" She growled. He shook his head. "No, Madame, no. That's not what I am saying." He paused. "It is just that you are so good at this sort of thing, I thought your expertise could be of use, that's all." Mab's angered expression didn't fade in the silence. "The tales of your incompetence hardly amuse me, Frik." She hissed. "I apologize, Madame." Frik said softly, casting his eyes to the ground. Mab walked over to Merlin, who was standing there staring at her with wide eyes.

She was wearing another one of his favorite dresses; every dress she wore being his favorite. This one in particular was more, magenta. It wasn't purple, but it wasn't quite pink either. It was long and layered in the fabric and the sleeves had silver buttons down them, showing off the milky-white skin on her arm. Her eyes were painted black as always and her lips a glossy pink. There were traces of faeries glitter on her face, but not much. Her perfect black hair was all done up in its usual fashion, a circlet of gold around her forehead.

Her beady green eyes blinked at him as she tilted her head to one side. "Something the matter, Merlin?" She said, gesturing to herself. He wildly shook his head. "No, no, Q-queen Mab." He said quickly. "Nothing's wrong. I just, um, can't quite get this archery, thing." She shook her head in disappointment. "Well, first of all, you are holding the bow all wrong." She snapped. "By the gods, Frik, what are you teaching him?!" The gnome shrugged. "I am trying, Your Majesty." He offered, but Mab waved her hand dismissively in his direction.

She turned Merlin to the side and put her hands over his, putting them in the proper position on the bow. His skin tingled at her touch. He had never felt anything like it. It was as if she never really touched him as all, and he just felt the gentle breeze her hands created whilst they moved through the air. He smiled to himself. Maybe not knowing anything would prevail after all?

Mab stepped back. "Now take aim, Merlin." She said, looking at him expectantly. He raised his arms and got in proper position for aiming his arrow, looking at the target straight ahead. Mab sighed in aggravation. "Your stance is all wrong." She grumbled and walked behind him. Merlin's body went ridged as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shoulder's down." She whispered her breath on his neck.

He felt a familiar feeling in his trousers and the bristles of hair on his neck turned straight up. He reached his hand behind his head to smooth the hairs on his neck. As Merlin did, his hand brushed Mab's mouth, her shield momentarily down to fix his posture. He quickly drew his hand away and she stepped back, her own hand to her lips. "I-I am sorry." He said hurriedly. "I am sorry." He flushed again and cursed himself as a nervous bead of sweat formed on his brow. Mab shook her head. "It is quite alright, Merlin." She said softly.

Merlin's hands tingled. It was a fantastic feeling. He had felt her lips, her beautiful pink lips. They had been plump, but not too plump and she had been just about to say something, so they had been puckered when they touched his hand. If Merlin tried hard enough, he could convince himself that she had kissed his hand. When he really thought about it, in a way, that is what had happened, unintentionally.

He looked at his fingers, which were glistening with remnants of her gloss on his knuckles. He smiled and put the arrow back in the bow. He could feel her watching him now.

Merlin drew back on the arrow, and then took a deep breath. "Release." Mab said, somewhat sternly and he did. The arrow glided through the air and landed in one of the outer rings of the target. She nodded in approval. "That was very good for a first try Merlin." Mab said with a soft smiled. "I am impressed." She turned to Frik. "Carry on Frik." She hissed and disappeared in a flash of light.

Merlin looked from the arrow in the target, to his knuckles. He closed his eyes, and kissed the gloss off his fingers.


End file.
